


Baby Pull Me Closer

by DefaltManifesto



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, asexual!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: “Hurry up with the coffee, I want to go back to bed,” Jack says as he roots around in the fridge for an apple.“You do realize we can’t cuddle like, all day, right?” Mac says.Jack leans up against the counter and bites into his apple. “Of course not. We’ll relocate to the couch at some point, and someone’s gonna have to make lunch and dinner too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wraithkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithkid/gifts).



> I super duper head canon Jack as asexual. I want to write more of this eventually but for now here is your teaser, which is also a gift fic for a person who shares my head canon. Title from Closer by The Chainsmokers.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Mac wakes up with his dick hard. This isn’t exactly out of the ordinary – he’s always had a high sex drive and that’s just who he is. He turns his head to the side and looks at Jack. Jack sleeps with his mouth open, drool on the piloow. Mac thinks it’s adorable because Jack can get pretty uptight about a lot of things, and understandably so, but when he sleeps he turns into a god damn puppy, all loose and sprawled and content. Mac turns back to look at the ceiling.

He lingers a bit longer before rolling out of bed and padding into the bathroom. Mac turns the shower on. While it waits to heat up, he debates the merits of jacking off now so he can pee or do it in the shower and pee after. He’s enjoying that at least for the next few weeks, that’s going to be the most he has to use his brain. His life has taught him to enjoy simple problems a lot more. In the end he opts for the shower and gets off thinking about Jack.

It has been a bit of a surprise when he’d learned Jack was asexual. What with the way he talked about women and his past relationships, when they’d finally gotten together, Mac had expected his sex life to get a lot more exciting. It was oddly a pleasant surprise to learn that it was the opposite. Mac enjoys sex as much as the next guy, but he’s always found sex to be a lot of work without much pleasure to make it worth it even with his high sex drive, so it works out for both of them.

He finishes himself off and then gets out of the shower to finish getting ready, and when he gets out of the bathroom, Jack is still sleeping but there’s tension returning to his body so Mac knows it won’t be long before he wakens. Mac crawls back into bed, slipping under the covers and turning on his side so he can watch Jack. Maybe it makes him weird, but seeing Jack relaxed mellows him out too. Jack’s nose wrinkles up and he lets out a huff of breath before blinking his eyes open. He grins almost immediately.

“Morning,” Jack says.

“Morning,” Mac says.

Jack leans forward and presses a short kiss to his lips.

“Why do you look so happy?” Mac asks when Jack pulls back.

“Huh?” Jack asks as he sits up.

“You just look really happy. Was wondering why,” Mac says.

“Well, this has been the first week we haven’t had to go running for our lives,” Jack says. “And I was having a pleasant dream.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm,” Jack says, shoving Mac onto his back before rolling on top of him with an exaggerated noise of contentment. “And I’m fulfilling it right now.”

Mac wraps his arms around Jack’s torso. “What, you just dreamed about us cuddling all morning?”

“Yeah,” Jack says with a sigh.

"That sounds nice,” Mac says. “But it’d be nicer if your elbow wasn’t digging into my liver and if you showered.”

“Ugh, so picky,” Jack says before rolling back off of him with a groan.

Mac rolls out of bed too while Jack heads for the bathroom, intent on getting coffee. By the time Jack joins him in the kitchen, he’s gone through his second cup and is starting to feel a little bit more conscious. He likes the days he spends over at Jack’s. Not that he doesn’t like Bozier. He does – Bozier’s his best friend. Still, it’s only the days they spend together like this that Mac really feels like they’re dating and aren’t just coworkers who like each other.

After all, it’s not really smart to keep acting like a couple while at work. That was something he had to remind Jack of on a regular basis.

“Hurry up with the coffee, I want to go back to bed,” Jack says as he roots around in the fridge for an apple.

“You do realize we can’t cuddle like, all day, right?” Mac says.

Jack leans up against the counter and bites into his apple. “Of course not. We’ll relocate to the couch at some point, and someone’s gonna have to make lunch and dinner too.”

Mac shakes his head, but he’s smiling when he turns back to his coffee. That’s something else that changed about him too when he and Jack started dating. With Nikki, intimacy came from sex and training and fighting for their lives. Neither of them had the type of personality wehre they could slow down and just exist with each other and find intimacy in touch without sex.

With Jack…

Jack’s need for physical intimacy shouldn’t be surprising, and yet it is. Jack is just a feelings kind of guy, and when the mood strikes him, Mac can be too. Emotions just came a lot more easily for Jack, and with it an easy acceptance of his own need for physical but non-sexual intimacy. For Mac, half the time he isn’t even sure if he’s having the right reaction, his emotions functioning on some sort of five second delay like a live TV broadcast trying to prevent any missteps. Sexual intimacy was expected from men and it was easy to do. Accepting that a relationship could function without it, and that it was possible to have close connections through other things, had taken him awhile, not out of anything malicious but because he’d spent so long being taught the opposite.

With Jack though, the lack of sex made sense, it felt right. It didn’t take effort to figure out if what they were doing was correct or natural. Their relationship and how it worked as about the only thing that made sense.

“You just gonna keep staring at your coffee or are we going back to bed?” Jack asks, and when Mac looks up at him, he’s waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Mac sighs and gets to his feet. He sets his mug in the sink and then grabs Jack by the back of his neck and hauling him towards the bedroom. Jack pushes at him and complains for grabbing too hard. Mac just grins and when Jack smiles back at him, he can’t resist stealing another kiss. 


End file.
